Love is Death
by Forgotten Beauty
Summary: Pan loves Trunks and decides to do something about it, but the trajedies begin before they can even hope to start anything. PT Finished
1. Prologue

Trunks-17 Goten-16 (almost 17) Marron-15 (almost 16) Pan-15 Bra-15 (barely)  
  
A/N: I know these aren't the correct ages, but this is what they're gonna be for my story so if you have a problem with it being that way then don't read this story.  
  
It had been 2 years since Goku had taken off with the dragon, (or whatever he did) Pan, Bra, and Marron were in the end of their freshman year, it was 4 days before the last day of school, and Goten and Trunks were in their senior year. Trunks had recently broken up with his latest girlfriend, Lilly, who had been cheating on him, Marron was currently going out with Uub. Goten hadn't had a girlfriend since Paresu and Bra was sick and tired of all guys except one, Goten. Pan on the other hand was totally helpless, she had no boyfriend, had been eyeing one guy since she was 12, all her boyfriends never lasted very long because of her dad, and she couldn't even dream of being with that one guy she longed to be with so badly, Trunks. So as we can tell Pan had a problem, but how to solve it?  
  
Pan thought and thought of how to solve her "little problem" and ended up falling asleep at her desk with her head resting on all her unfinished and finished homework that was due the next day.  
  
Having not drooled on her homework, how lucky for her, she woke up at 4:30, only 4 hours since she had fallen asleep. She slowoly picked up her head, squinted at the large light right in her eyes, realized it was the lamp and turned it off. Then she remembered her second dilemma, her homework, so she quickly turned back on her lamp and picked up whatever it was that was on the large stack and looked at it, it was her math homework, she pulled out her Geometry book and finished it by 4:47. She then picked up her Language Arts homework and read what she was to do, finish reading The Oddessy, she had 50 more pages to go. By the time she had read 38 pages she was extremely bored of the book and set it down to pick up some other homework, she found some Science homework, but it was already done, she then picked up another sheet of paper, but it wasn't homework, it was the letter Trunks had written to her and given to her the day before after school. She hadn't had time to read it because she was rushing home to go try and finish all her homework. She decided she had time enough to read it if not just to read it, but to take her mind off of the stupid book.  
  
As she started to read it, she realized he was telling her all about his break up with Lilly and how pissed off she had looked whenever he had said that he knew she had been cheating on him. Then as she got past all his break up story, she got into a more peaceful zone of his letter, one about how much he missed her and how much he wished they could spend more time together. He then went on to say for her to meet him at the cove on the beach on Wednesday.  
  
After having finished the note she folded it back up and, now in a state of peace and longing, finished her book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ 


	2. A Date With Who?

Trunks was walking down the street listening to his favorite song, 'I've got your heart in my hand.' He started humming the song, when he realized he was almost to school. Goten, his best-friend, all of a sudden popped out of the middle of nowhere, and said, "Hey Trunks! You still listenin' to that song?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am."  
  
"Jeez! It's as if your love-struck or sumtin'." Trunks didn't reply to this, but instead continued walking. After a bit Goten burst out, " You are!aren't you?"  
  
"Well, don't you want to know?"  
  
"You know I do!"  
  
"Okay...yes, i have a crush on someone, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you."  
  
"Oh please Trunks, come on, you wouldn't want to keep a secret from your best bud, would ya?" Goten asked, giving Trunks the best puppy dog face he could muster, knowing full well noone could resist it, well except Vegeta and a pissed off ChiChi.  
  
Trunks seeing the face, chuckled and said, "Okay Goten, I kinda have a crush on........." Trunks paused, then said, "your neice."  
  
"MY NIECE!! YOU LIKE LITTLE PANNY!!?? AHHHHHH......!!!!!" MY LIFE IS OVER!!!, thought Goten. Everyone has gone insane.  
  
"Jeez Goten, calm down it's not like she likes me back."  
  
That's what he thinks. "Well......as long as we're being honest here........i kinda like your sis." Goten said putting his arm over his head, having expected a blow from Trunks, but instead he found Trunks slapping his knee and having a laughing fit.  
  
Goten just stared at Trunks for a bit, then started walking the school again, Trunks quickly regained his composure and followed Goten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Inside the school they saw Uub and Marron talking, so they walked up to them. As they got closer they started hearing tidbits of their conversation. They pieced the tidbits together and cam to a conclusion, they were talking about their weekend, Saturday to be exact.  
  
Marron looked over Uub's shoulder and saw Goten and Trunks walking towards them.  
  
All of a sudden Marron said, "Hey guys!"  
  
Uub turned around trying to see who or what Marron was talking to. He noticed them, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Hi." "Hey!" Trunks and Goten said at the same time.  
  
"How have y'all been?" Uub asked.  
  
"Fine, Fine." Goten answered for both himself and Trunks as Trunks just nodded his head.  
  
Marron butted in stating really, only to Goten, "You know.......I was thinking, we should all go out sometime. Uub and I, you and Trunks. I'm sure noone would be surprised if you two started going out, y'all spend enough time together anyways." They all burst out laughing afterwards.  
  
"Well........just for that comment, we accept." Goten said putting his arm around Trunks' waist.  
  
Trunks in turn put his arm around Goten's shoulder, making them look like a couple, or atleast a gay couple.  
  
"Alright then, meet us at Shangri La, that Chinese restraunt on 6th, Saturday at 7:30p.m." Marron said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
It was now Friday, the last day of school for that year.  
  
"Tomorrow's the night."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
"Nope, this'll be fun."  
  
Trunks and Goten chatted as they walked down the hall to their first class, Language Arts.  
  
While Trunks and Goten weren't paying any attention, a blue haired beauty and a raven haired girl with baggy pants walked by, each slipping something into one of the guy's pants pocket.  
  
During class, Goten reached into his pocket for his pen, although along with the pen came a slip of paper stuck underneath the clip on the pen. Goten, being the curious person he is, ignored Trunks and opened the paper. On it, it said:  
  
Meet me Saturday at Shangri La at 6:30 p.m.  
  
Goten, who was completely dazed by the letter, didn't notice Trunks' frantic movements to get his attention. So, till the end of class, Goten sat wondering who this mystery person was. Then, he remembered his date with Trunks. So, as he sat there he pondered how he could get all of this to work out, he looked at the letter, to see what time he had to meet this person, and was instantly relieved. Alright, I can meet this girl and keep my promise to Marron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	3. The Date Day and a Death

After class let out, Trunks walked over to Goten and hit him upside the head.  
  
"Dude, what was that for?"  
  
"Well, it could be the fact that you totally ignored me the whole class period, or maybe it's that I was so bored I actually listened to Mr. Bibbot blabber. Is that good enough for you?"  
  
"Ooooh.......sorry bud, didn't mean to cause you such pain. I guess I did deserve that. It's just that I found this letter in my pocket. here read it." Goten said handing the letter to Trunks.  
  
Trunks grabbed the note and read it quickly then just as Goten had done handed it back.  
  
"Hmmmmm.........kinda suspicious. Are you gonna meet this person?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna leave early and meet y'all at the restraunt at 7:30." Goten told Trunks his plan.  
  
"Cool, so what class do we have next?"  
  
"Our Favorite!"  
  
"P.E.!" They both shouted together and took off running towards the gym. This was the only class they were ever on time for.  
  
"First ones here and my favorite students." The P.E. Teacher said happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
After P.E., the rest of the day resumed as normal, Trunks and Goten were late to every class and never payed attention, until the bell rang for the end of school. Trunks and Goten both ran outside as fast as the could, and still seem normal, then walked the rest of the way to C.C. to play video games and watch t.v.  
  
About 5 hours later it started to get dark and Goten had to go home.  
  
"Trunks dear bring me your dirty clothes so I can wash them." Bulma shouted up to Trunks.  
  
"Coming mom." Trunks said, sounding exasperated.  
  
While Bulma was going through Trunks' pockets, to get everything out of them, she found a slip of paper and shouted, "Trunks get your butt down here."  
  
While she was waiting on Trunks she opened the letter and read it, then burst out laughing, knowing full well who had written this. She shut the paper as Trunks came in and handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Trunks ran back up to his room and read the note. It said:  
  
Please meet me at Shangri La on Saturday the 6th.  
  
So Trunks called up Goten and read the note to him, then said he would see him tomorrow at 6:30.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
At around 4:30, Pan showed up at C.C. Pan, who wasn't paying any attention to where she was going, but just trying to get to Bra's room, bumped into Trunks spilling his juice all over him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Trunks." Pan said blushing while trying to clean up Trunks shirt.  
  
"It's alright Pan."  
  
Seeing that he would be fine, Pan rushed up the stairs and into Bra's room, slamming the door quickly after her entrance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
In Bra's Room:  
  
Bra was rushing around her room to get what she needed. When she found a black mini-dress with a v-line neck , she gave it to Pan and pushed her into the bathroom. Then she looked for herself and found a silky navy blue halter top with a short black skirt with little stripes of white and dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror, she had on the halter top and the skirt with her hair in small ringlet with a barret at each side of her head to hold back her bangs. She then went to go check on Pan to see how she looked, figuring that Pan didn't want to show off her outfit because she was nervous and that was why it was taking her so long.  
  
As she opened the door and peeked into the bathroom, what she saw shocked her and she started crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Pan's thoughts in bathroom:  
  
'I'm never gonna get Trunks' attention, even with this dress.' 'Would he even care or notice if I was gone?' 'He would care.' Argued one side of her. 'it doesn't matter.' With one last look at herself in the mirror with the reflection of her in the black short dress she wrote on the mirror with red lipstick:  
  
I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, I love all of you very much. Don't wish me back either?  
  
With that done she flared her ki just a little and shot a small blast at her heart, falling to the floor with out her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
When Bra saw Pan's lifeless body, she started screaming and weeping in anguish.  
  
Trunks, who was just down the hall half dressed came running. Vegeta and Bulma also came running. Trunks went into Bra's bathroom and saw Pan and ran to her, grabbed her now cold body and hugged it to him while whispering, "Why, Why? I loved you. Why did you?" He burst into tears at his loss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	4. Please read this Author Note!

Hey ppls i know i haven't really put out any author notes so here's one: alrighty yes, for all of you who have gotten past chapter three, i did kill Pan, but there's a reason, this story will end happily. I already have basically the whole story written out on paper i'm just a slow typer and i rarely ever have time to get on the computer and type anything up. I'll get this story out as fast as i can. thank you for all of you who have read my story and reviewed it. thank you especially to Bra Briefs-Vegeta and Graelyn-chan, my first reviewers. Aighty bye! keep on reading please!!!!!!  
ForgottenBeauty  
  
P.S. I hope everyone, who's reading this story is enjoying it. If you have any tips or concerns or whatever to tell me. (maybe you want something added?) im open for them.  
  
P.P.S. Here's a disclaimer for the first 3 chapters because i didn't remmeber to write one for them:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything mentioned, except for some poems and such written later on in the story. I wish I did and I plan on buying the rights to DBZ, DB, and DBGT, whenever I become a really really rich surgeon. So :p I will own it!!!  
  
Anyways that's all I think. For, hopefully, the last time:  
  
Bye  
  
Forgotten Beauty  
  
AGHSAHDKJHlAJLKFJoigjsDlkfjsaoidtglkvjsd  
  
Ignore the letters above, it wouldn't let me upload without this much written,I guess you have to have atleast 300 chars, ummm.... ttyl again  
  
Forgotten Beauty  
  
P.S. Hope this clears everything up! 


	5. Clueless

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. (tear). I don't own any part of Shangri La either it's from a restraunt in my town.  
  
Uub and Marron walked into Shangri La and didn't see Trunks or Goten there and asked if the waitress had seen either of the two, describing them perfectly, but noone had seen them. They asked for a table for four. 30 minutes later they ordered food and ate. After they finished Uub paid for the food and drove Marron home. He gave her a kiss then drove of to his house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Marron gave Uub a kiss then walked into her house and immediately got on the phone to call Trunks. As the phone ringing, she tapped her foot, until after 2 minutes of incessant ringing, she hung up. Afterwards, she changed fo bed, brushed her teeth, and headed back into her room to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
When Uub reached his house, he went straight to go call Goten, but when he called nnone answered. So he too headed to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
About a week later, Trunks called up Marron and Uub to apologize for not going and to tell them why and what had happened. He also told them there would be no funeral, started crying , said goodbye and hung up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Beacuse Marron and Uub weren't near as close to Pan as were everyone else, it didn't take them long to get over her death, but everyone else definetly took awhile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Alrighty that's another chapter. Hope I'm still doing good with this story, it's about to get pretty interesting so, stay tuned. hehhe that sounded like something an anime cartoon might have said at the end. Anyways ttyl  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	6. Who should find out, but the parents?

Bulma came in seeing her daughter and son crying with a dark-haired girl, she recognized as Pan. Looking a little closer and seeing the blood, she started to cry in Vegeta's chest. vegeta gave Bulma a quick hug and walked over to Trunks, pulling him up and taking Pan from his arms and into his own, he headed out of Bra's bathroom, down the stairs, and through a window in the livingroom. When he got out the window, he flew up higher into the clouds and towards Gohan and Videl's house in the mountains, about 30 minutes flying, 3 hours driving, 1 month walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Still inside Bra's bathroom, Trunks found himself standing, but Pan was not there. Vegeta had also left. Trunks searched for Vegeta's ki and took off out the nearest open window towards his dad and Pan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta could sense Trunks getting closer, until he was right beside him. Vegeta, looking over, said, " What are you doing here boy?"  
  
Knowing his father would wnt an anwser, he looke up and nodded his head towards Pan. Vegeta nodded his head in reply and kept on flying, with Trunks following.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
When they finally reached the Son house, they slowed down until they were right in front of the door and they stopped. Trunks, who was too depressed to knock, let Vegeta blast down the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Videl was peacefully cooking dinner, for a tired Gohan watching t.v., when all of a sudden the door came flying past the kitchen and into the family room, past Gohan. Knowing it was Vegeta, Videl walked to the door, dusting off her hands on the way. She tripped over the leg of a misplaced chair and went flying, hitting Vegeta's chest and sliding down to land on something cold and hard. (A/N: It's nothing perverted so stop thinking that way.... tsk tsk.) She opened her eyes to see blackness, raising her head a bit, she noticed Pan in Vegeta's arms. Figuring Pan had gotten drunk again, she didn't think anything of it. Videl looked up to Vegeta and asked, "What happened this time?"  
  
"What woman you can't tell? She's dead." Vegeta replied unsympathetically, or what one might conider his usual tone.  
  
Videl's eyes went wide with shock as they started to fill with glistening orbs of water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Gohan was sitting in the family room watching the news, when he caught a part of the conversation his wife and somebody else were having at the door, "What did she do know?" His wife had asked. The last bit he had heard was , "She's dead." Told by the other person.  
  
At that he searched for the kis of his relatives. There was Chichi, Goten, Videl's, his. Forgetting about Pan, he went on to search for othe peoples kis he knew. Roshi's, Krillin's, Uub's, Marron's, Vegeta's, right at his door, Bulma's, Trunks,at the door too?, #18's, Bra's, Bra wait Pan!!!!! Where's Pan?!?! His heart shattered at the thought of Pan not being alive, he told himself, "She's probably shielding her ki so she can do something.  
  
` He got up and went to the door to see who was "dead". What he saw let his heart finish his undoing as his daughter lay dead in vegeta's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	7. Discoveries

A/N: This is going to be a short one, but enjoy anyways!  
  
Disclaimer: Let's play guess who I'm not, I'm a girl, I'm not Japanese. Can you guess who I'm not? That's right! I'm not Akira Toriyama! Way to go! *applauds*  
  
2 months later the Briefs, except for Vegeta, and Son families were searching through Pan's stuff, when Bra came across a box hidden in the back of her closet. Bra opened the box and found a small book. She opened it and one page came to the top. It read as follows:  
  
'When love is given, but no love is given in return,  
the heart skips a beat, then slowly starts to die. This person lives on only because it cannot bear the thoughts of grievance  
form it's family.'  
  
She finished the poem and came to another page, 'I know they love me, but he does not, my feeble heart can only dream of his touch, he is my prince, yet I am no more than a peasant to him.'  
  
Bra was stunned by what she had just read. She called Gohan and Videl over to let them read it. Finally Gohan and Videl could realize how tortured Pan's soul was without her actually telling them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
I know this was a short chapter. Sorry. Next one should be longer. By the way these are taking forever to get out because fanfiction wouldn't let me load them for the longest time. The story's about to skip a bunch of years to have another trajedy. anyways ttyl!!!!! please r and r.  
  
Forgotten Beauty  
  
Okay, I know this may not affect anyone, but this chapter wasn't originally in there. I'm not sure why I never uploaded it, but I guess you can read it now! Okay? Sorry that I didn't get this one out. I think it's odd, but yah. Nothing much I can do about it now, right? Hope you enjoyed this and I think you should go read my other stories, 'One Night Stands, Not So Friendly Anymore' and 'First Meetings.' First Meetings is a Marron/Uub and One Night Stands, Not So Friendly Anymore is a Pan/Trunks in the begging, but ends as a Trunks/Marron and a Pan/Nick(he's a made up character). It's not finished, but the people reading it seem to like it. 


	8. A Loving Brother and A Loving Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
3 years later:  
  
Trunks was sitting in his office listening to some crazy song on the radio. As he started singing, 1, 2, what's in the stew, 3, 4, noone's really sure, 5, 6, what's in the mix, 7, 8, this stuff tastes______." All of a sudden, Bra barged in and Trunks stopped singing.  
  
"What ya want Bra?"  
  
"Uhhhh.......Trunks? I was wondering if I could borrow your car......"  
  
"Surrrrrrrrrrrre........why?"  
  
"Well........mine broke down and I wanted to go see Goten and then go out to lunch with him."  
  
"Alright. See ya B."  
  
"Thanks Trunks." Bra walked over to Trunks, gave him a kiss and a hug, then left the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Bra jumped into Trunks car and started off towards Goten's work building on the other side of the city.  
  
45 minutes later, she arrived and ran inside to get Goten. She passed by the secretary at a run and almost ran into Lucy, the manager, when she finally reached his office, she threw open the door and ran up to Goten without realizing the people in his office. She planted a kiss on his cheek and he the same and then he whispered something in her ear. She slowly turned around and saw 5 people sitting around his desk watching her. She gasped and started to blush, "Sorry guys, I didn't see you there."  
  
It's allright Ms. Briefs, we understand how young love can be." Said an older man who looked to be the boss. He had started to chuckle and his "people" had joined in.  
  
When they had stopped laughing Bra said slowly, "O.........k.............ummmmm... Goten ........ I just came to ask you if you wanted to grab a bite with me."  
  
"Uhhhh......sure just give me a minute to finish this up." Goten told her.  
  
"O.K. I'll wait in the car." With that Bra said "Bye." to the men and went out to the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks got bored, so he picked up his phone and dialed the Son's house. He waited for the ringing to stop and someone to answer. On the fourth ring Videl picked up the phone, "Hello, Son's residence."  
  
"Hey Videl, can I talk to Pan?"  
  
"Trunks hunny, what did I tell you yesterday?"  
  
"What do you mean? Is she still on that camping trip?" (A/N: If you can't tell Trunks won't believe Pan's dead.)  
  
"Trunks! She's dead!" Veidel screamed, then slammed down the phone.  
  
"Sheesh, what's her problem?" Trunks asked noone in paricular.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
That's another chapter. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Please keep on reviewing. Love u guys!!! By the way I have another story out, it's called First Meetings. It's a Marron/Uub, If you wanna read it. For any of you who do please tell me how it was.  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	9. Another Trajedy

Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ.  
  
When Goten had finally finished the meeting, he quickly shook hands with the 5 men and showed them to the door. He walked back inside and quickly changed into something more comfortable. After finishing straightening up he ran out of the building about as fast as Bra had ran in and got outside in record time. As he looked for the car someone hollared, "Hey Goten, over here!" He took off towards the voice and got into that person's car, or atleast their brothers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Bra sat in the car patiently waiting for Goten to get out . She had the music cranked on 101.5 with the car off. At one point a guy had come by and tried to get in with her, but she merely flicked him out of the car and continued to "dance" to the music.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Goten finally came running out of the building and paused, looking around for her. She hollared, "Hey Goten, over here!" When he jumped into the car Bra revved up the engine and took off towards the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks was walking out to the parking lot when he remembered he had let Bra borrow his car because hers had broken down.  
  
So, he turned around and walked down the sidewalk a bit until he reached the curb and waited for the light to say he could walk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Bra and Goten were munching on their food and talking about how crappy their works were when all of a sudden, Trunks life force dropped way down and they immediately picked up their lunch and threw it in the car then took off flying towards what little of them they could still sense.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks was walking away from the curb, to go to Shelly's Bar and Grill, when the light changed to walk and he started to cross the street.  
  
Halfway across, he saw a car come zooming towards him.  
  
As he was deciding what to do, the car got closer and he saw one of his ex-girlfriends, Lilly, in the driver's seat and her little sister, Barbie, in the passenger's seat.  
  
Stunned from the shock of seeing Lilly again, he didn't remember the situation he was in.  
  
The car sped up and 5 seconds later the car hit something making a booming sound, Trunks was close to death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Bra and Goten cobtinued to rush towards Trunks. As they were flying, they couldn't feel Trunks ki anymore. Even though they couldn't find his ki signature they continued in their original direction, towards C.C.  
  
When they were 10 meters or so from CCHQ, Goten, who was a little ahead of Bra, sped up some hoping to get there faster. Bra then increased her speed so she wouldn't fall too far behind and also to try and catch up with him.  
  
As they landed down, they saw a body lying on the ground infront of a car with several people and other cars surrounding it behind a yellow police line.  
  
One of the cops, making sure pedestrians didn't get too close to the body, saw 2 people go underneath the police line and start walking towards the body and started to run at them saying, "Ma'am, Sir, you can't be near the crime scene. If you'd please go back behind the police lines."  
  
Bra and Goten, not paying any attention to the man, continued walking towards Trunks body. The man walked up behind Bra and Goten and tapped them both on the shoulder.  
  
When they turned around the man said, "I'm sorry Ma'am, Sir, but you need to go back behind the police lines."  
  
Goten was about to speak when Bra said vehmently, "My name is Bra Briefs, I'm the daughter of Bulma Briefs and this is my broher," Bra pointed at Trunks, "Trunks Briefs." Bra then pulled out her wallet from her purse, flipped open to her I.D. card and showed the man.  
  
"I'm d-d-de-deep-deeply s-s-ss-sorry ma-m-ma'am, p-pl-please f-f- forgive m-m-me." The man stuttered as he talked.  
  
Bra turned on her heel and started walking towards Trunks, with Goten following.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
hey ppls does this answer any of your questions? I'm about to run out of already written chapters so it might take me a lil longer to get some of the next ones out. Sry! I promise I'll get 'em out as fast as I can. Oh and to answer Graelyn-chan's question (and maybe one of ya'lls), Trunks called the Son's house around 4 times a week. You do the math. Here's the equation, 4x52x3. Aighty hope ya'll enjoyed this one.  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	10. Picnics and Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Although I wish I did.  
  
A/N: Graelyn-chan, I have no idea what the equation would be. It doesn't really matter tho. And yes they did get sick of it. Didn't you see the ! marks after Videl's stuff and her like slamming down the phone? Aighty on with the story............  
  
At C.C., where everyone had come over for a picnic, Chichi was once again ranting and raving with #18, Videl, and Bulma about how much fashion prices had gone up. On the other hand, Vegeta was sitting under a tree meditating, as was Piccolo(A/N: ummmm.... I kinda don't know how to spell that.), while Gohan and Krillin sat talking about kids growing up too fast. Meanwhile Marron was sitting by herself, her boyfriend, Marvin, was supposed to come, but as you can tell, didn't show up.  
  
About 15 minutes later, a cop showed up at the Brief's house while they were eating their lunch.  
  
Marron turned around in her seat and immediately jumped out of her seat and ran up to the cop and jumped into his arms. The man rapped his arms around Marron, their lips met in a passionate kiss as he squeezed her tighter, but all too soon, he let her go and with his arm around her waist walked towards the picnic table. Marron, thinking he was there to eat and have fun with them, asked her dad, "Can you scoot over please?"  
  
Krillin scooted over and Marron sat down trying, in vain, to pull the man down next to her.  
  
When he didn't comply, she turned her head up towards him as he shook his head and his eyes turned hard, his body stiff, with his face in a no- nonsense look, as he said, "Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, I'm here to inform you, personally, that your son was in a car accident today."  
  
Vegeta snorted, thinking his son had crashed into another car or something, but Bulma asked, "Is he alright?"  
  
"Of course he is woman, sheesh, it was just a car accident, plus____." Vegeta said getting cut off by the cop.  
  
"Actually sir, I don't mean to be rude, but your son was severely injured and has died from internal and external bleeding." Bulma started crying, as Vegeta, with a look of sorrow on his face, one rarely ever seen by anyone except Bulma, walked from the other side of the table to Bulma and took her into his arms, flying off towards Bra's and Goten's kis where, he assumed, he could find Trunks, or atleast some information on where he was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
As she reached his fallen body, she fell down next to him on her knees as the glistening tears, that were welling up in her eyes, rolled down her cheeks to join with the blood already settled, making the pool ripple. The man who was walking next to her, bent down and rapped one of his arms around her shoulders and started to cry along with her, letting his tears join hers, falling in unison to the pool of blood and already shed tears, below, but they were not to be left undisturbed, as another man landed down next to them with a woman in his arms, already weeping over her loss and those of the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
5 minutes after the 2 couples had arrived on the scene of the new death, a newscrew arrived and then another and another and another until the whole place was surrounded by newscrews, all reporting the same thing, the death of the most eligible bachelor, heir to C.C.'s riches, President of C.C., and most handsome man in the world; Trunks Briefs-Vegeta.  
  
The remaing Briefs appeared on the screen with Goten and Trunks dead body in a pool of blood. Something so dreadful shouldn't be shared with the whole world until the family is ready, but that decision wasn't up to the family. How could someon be so cruel as to share private information with the world? That was the press those days. Should the Brief's family continue with life without their family member gettin them the money? "Here comes the press" thought everyone as they knew they were soon to be asked some questions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys sorry such a trajic ending to this chapter. Ummmmm..... I don't have any other chapters written up already so it might be awhile before anything new comes out. Sorry it took so long getting this one out. Ummmm.......anyways I have to go feed my horses. Thanks for reading. Please r and r.  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	11. Questions

Hey peoples........... do yall want me to skip ahead like abunch of years to where everyone sees Pan and Trunks again or write like what happens between Bra and Goten and when peoples die and stuff? alrighty? Oh if you don't tell me how you want this i'm gonna do it my way and you might not like it. Also tell me if you want Bra and Goten to stay together and if you want them to have kids or not. Also if you think Uub and Marron should get back together and have kids or not or if you think Marvin, the cop dude, and Marron should stay together and have kids or not. Hope all of that made sense.......... Oh by the way I already have the part where everyone sees Pan and Trunks again sorta written so if you decide you want me to skip it shouldn't take me that long to get it out, but if you don't want me to it could take me awhile, but i'll go as fast as my brain can think up things and me to type it up and get it out for you. Alrighty as soon as you get me the reviews i'll start. Well i've got to go because Yu- Yu-Hakusho is on now and i LOVE Yu-Yu-Hakusho!!! So see y'all later remember in your reviews to tell me what you want or else it won't help me to get more of the story out for y'all!!! Please read and review. Love y'all!! Thanks for readin!!!!!  
  
Love always,  
  
Forgotten Beauty  
  
P.S. I'll have this review thingy open for about until Tuesday May 3, 2003. Alrighty? So if you want to get your input on how you want this story to end/whatever, you better tell me. Oh and by the way if there is not everyone deciding on the same thing then i'll go by popular vote. Alrighty here's the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
As the news crews approached, Vegeta grabbed Bulma and whispered something in her ear. Even though she was in shock, Bulma walked over to where Trunks was and tried to hide Trunks' body from the world. Goten, seeing and understanding what she was trying to do, tapped Bra's shoulder and walked over next to Bulma to help her, Bra followed in his motions and Trunks was hidden from the newscrew.  
  
"Sir, what happedned?" "Who's going to take his place in Capsule Corp.?" "How are you going to live?" "Why do you think this happened?" "Are you going to press charges?" All these questions were coming at Vegeta, who was standing alone, poised to take on the newscrews. Vegeta was going to blast him, but thought about what Bulma could possibly do to him after she got over her shock and grief. Then it came to him, he could just tell the newscrew, "No comment." Just like his son used to do whenever he went on dates.  
  
Vegeta, feeling weird not just blasting these people into the next dimension, said, "No comment."  
  
"Sir, When will you be giving out iformation on Mr. Briefs death? How do you even know him? Are you like one of his peoples?" Vegeta gave up on being nice and decided that guy wasn't worthy to be alive if he didn't know the King of all Saiyans (A/N: And yes Vegeta is the King afterall his father did die so that makes him King!!!) and blasted the guy into the next dimension.  
  
"Anyone else want to ask questions?" All the newscrew people shook they're heads and, getting over they're shock, ran back to their cars, driving off as fast as they could. "Guess that takes care of them." Vegeta said turning around to get his wife and take her back to C.C. Goten automatically grabbed Trunks and put him over his shoulder and followed Vegeta with Bra infront of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Back at C.C. everyone was still in shock except for Marvin, who had known about this for awhile and was trying to comfort Marron. Afterall, Marron had known Trunks all her life and Pan had also died recently. Krillin was in the same state his daughter was in as was just about everyone there, except for Picollo and #18, who had their own ways of dealing with the pain.  
  
Still crying, Krillin heard a swoosh of air and Vegeta had landed near him and then Bra appeared after him. Lugging behind was Goten, who was carrying Trunks, who landed shortly after. Krillin looked up and din't seem to notice anything, but Trunks and the state he was in. That basically went for the whole group. But shortly after, everyone stopped looking at him, apparently not able to stand the sight, but who could blame them? Krillin spoke up, " I'm sorry guys. Anything we can do?"  
  
Bulma, who was sniffling couldn't tell Krillin what she wanted, so Vegeta said it for her, knowing exactly what she wanted, "Krillin I think it'd be best if this party was ended and everyone went home." Krillin nodded his head and gathered his family heading off into the air with Master Roshi towards his house. Chichi, Goten, Gohan and Videl all headed off towards their house out in the wilderness with Chichi in Gohan's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Shortly after everyone had left, Vegeta started to cry. Vegeta was still holding Bulma and Bulma gave Vegeta a squeeze and Vegeta returned it. Bra stood up and ran into the house and up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs she tripped on the last step and started to cry worse. She stayed there for a long time, just sitting there crying.  
  
Vegeta had stopped crying a bit ago and even though Bulma was still crying picked her up into his arms and carried her into the house. As he reached the top step he almost tripped over her, but noticed her just in time. He quietly stepped over her and headed into his and Bulma's room, layed Bulma down and headed back out to where Bra had been. He picked her up as softly as he could, noticing she was asleep, and carried her into her room, layed her underneath her covers and quietlty left the room and headed back to his own room to comfort his wife.  
  
Waking up several hours later, Vegeta rolled over and saw his beautiful wife with dried tears on her face, wondering why she was crying, Vegeta remembered what had happened, something he wanted to forget yet at the same time he didn't want to forget the person. He was sure that went for his whole family. How could it be that everyone young was dying before their parents? Could it be that Bra and Goten were soon to die? And what about Marron, Uub, and Marvin? Was there a curse on the younger people in these families? Even though Vegeta had never showed it, he loved his son very much and he even liked Gohan's brat, Pan. He knew they both liked eachother, but then she went and died. Vegeta heard a wimper from his wife as he stepped out of the bed to go take his shower. He turned around and whispered, " I'll be right back." Bulma scooted over to where his heat used to be and cuddled up against his pillow as if he wasn't alive anymore and she was trying to pretend his old pillow was him. Vegeta saw that and knew how much pain she was going through. He had gone through this when Freeza had killed all his family and friends. "What is this death? Is it sweet or evil? To Vegeta it was evil, but Pan or Trunks might of thought differently. I guess it depends on who you are and when your dying." Vegeta thought. "Pan died because she couldn't get Trunks' love and Trunks died happily to get her love." Vegeta slowly walked into the shower with so many thoughts running through his head, so many feelings not well known to him, so many things happening in his life. He turned on the shower and let the hot water run over him, soothing him in a way yet giving him more time to think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the shower and walked back into his bedroom, but Bulma wasn't there. He called to her telepathically, but aparrently she had blocked him. "Where was she?" He sensed for her ki, but it was barely there, not enough to find her with. Concerned and hoping she was still alive, went to go check on his daughter. She was still lying under her covers except now she was awake. Vegeta walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached up and hugged him around his neck, he hugging back.  
  
Bulma returned to the house aroud 2 hours after Vegeta found out she was gone. Stepping inside the house, she went straight to the kitchen and made some lunch. Vegeta and Bra cam downstairs when they heard the door in the kitchen creak open. Bra pulled out some cokes and set them on the table, as Vegeta put some silverware and plates on it. As Bulma finished making the food, she set it on the table one by one and served everyone some food after. Bra, Bulma and Vegeta all ate drearily, noone talking, or even Vegeta's gruff voice telling Trunks to shut-up and stop talking about chicks. Of course there was a reason.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Goku watched as Trunks and Pan reunited with eachother. Pan had been a little hesitant to see Trunks, even though she had heard and seen his confession of his love to her after she had died. Trunks on the other hand had not been hesitant, but had run up to Pan and grabbed her, spinning her around and around then kissing her on her lips. Pan slowly started to kiss him back until they both ran out of air. Goku laughed after they both had talked for awhile and Trunks, who was startled beacuse he hadn't seen Goku there, fell backwards. Of course Pan though was just normal and said, "Hey grandpa, you been watching us?"  
  
"Now why would I do that Panny?" Goku asked smiling wide.  
  
"Oh I don't know..... maybe because your naughty? Didn't grandma tell you not to watch me and my boyfriends____" Pan suddenly stopped and turned red, "I mean...... friends when we're talking?" Goku just laughed, nodded his head and walked away. Pan then turned back to Trunks with her cheeks just as red as before. Trunks laughed at her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'll be your boyfriend Panny." He kissed her again and then walked towards Goku, starting to talk to him.  
  
"So how have you been doing Goku? You've been taking care of my girlfriend right?" Trunks said laughing.  
  
"Yes Trunks, I have. I've been just fine. Missed my wife and children and friends, but otherwise fine, but I do have to show you something." Goku walked over into King Kai's house and grabbed a crystal ball off of a shelf on the wall. "Here, look into this and tell me what you see?"  
  
"Why is everyone crying? It's because of me, isn't it?" Trunks asked, starting to feel bad, even though he hadn't purposely died.  
  
"Yah Trunks, it's beacuse of your death not you. Everyone misses you, but do you know who missed you the most while you were alive?" Goku said, giving Trunks a serious look.  
  
"Panny? But what does that have to do with anything?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, you see you have the choice of staying dead or going back to earth. The only reason you get this choice is because you saved the earth several times. Now you have to decide quickly I only have a little while left before I have to go rejoin the dragon."  
  
Trunks didn't reply for a long time, but just sat there with a look of remorse on his face. He had very little time to decide if he should stay with his one true love, or go back and live with his family and everyone else. Around 10 minutes later he said, "I'm gonna stay here with Pan."  
  
"Is that your final decision? You can't change your mind later." Goku said, looking extremely serious.  
  
"Yes." Trunks replied.  
  
"Alright then. See ya later Trunks." Goku shouted disappearing to rejoin the dragon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
So you decided to stay." Pan said as Trunks walked back over to where Pan had been standing last time he had seen her. Trunks nodded his head and walked the few remaining steps to her and picked her back up into his arms, heading off into the air in an unknown direction.  
  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Expecting her to say it back he made sure his ears were wide open, but instead it cam ein his head, "I love you too, Trunks."  
  
"Hey, how did you do that?" Trunks asked with a weird look on his face.  
  
"Well you see..... Over the years even though I was dead and you were alive, we formed a bond. Didn't Vegeta tell you about this?" Pan asked talking into his ear once again.  
  
"Well yes, but I didn't think you could get it unless you spend like every day with that person.  
  
"I guess not." Pan replied, ending the conversation.  
  
Trunks continued flying off towards a now visble mountain, clearly his destination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Alrighty how was that? It went from like sad and depressing to happy and good. See isn't that great? Well anyways, you can't complain that Vegeta wasn't in character because he was. Everyone's nice whenever somethin bad happens. And in my opinion, Vegeta did love Pna and Trunks and everyone else even though he doesn't show it. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed that. Please tell me how you want me to go from her. g2g!  
  
Forgotten Beauty  
  
P.S. person who just recently reviewed my story and called me a jerk for killing both Pan and Trunks...... did you happen to just read this one because as you can tell they're back together so don't get mad peoples till you read the whole story please!!!!!! 


	12. Long Time No See

A/N: Since none of y'all seem to care what happens in this story I'm gonna skip a bunch of years and go from there so hope y'all enjoy this chapter. It shouldn't be bad, I hope. See ya! By the way so you people don't get confused like my sister, all the peoples aren't on King Kai's planet. Only Pan and Trunks had stayed there and Pan appeared while they were in the after world. okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
When everyone had finally died, or atleast the ones who knew Pan, something happened. The only person who had seen Pan during her many years on King Kai's Planet was Trunks, who had brought her clothing, bedding, etc. Well, one other person had seen her over the years, but it was by mistake the first time and afterwards he came to spar with her. Vegeta, although, never told anyone where she was, but did tell them "She's okay and stop your blabbering, she'll show up when the time's right."  
  
Indeed, several years later Pan appeared, using Instant Transmission, during the middle of a reuniting of everyone. Chichi, Videl, Gohan, and even Goten and Bra came running up to her. Chichi first burst out with, "Hunny! I've missed you so much! I'm so glad we get to see you again." Videl hugged Pan, nearly to a second death.  
  
Bra and Goten said, "Hey Pan." or "Long time no see Panny."  
  
But Gohan yelled, "Why the hell did you go and kill yourself?!"  
  
Everyone decides their own fate and this is the path I've chosen to take." Pan calmly replied as Videl and the rest of her family and friends came to show their love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
After Pan and everyone had had a chance to talk, Pan and Trunks walked off into a secluded area by a flowing stream of sparkles. Pan and Trunks, it would seem, were coming back there to have a talk and get reaquanted, but they were really back there so they could go back to King Kai's planet undetected. Pan pulled her pointer finger and her middle finger up to her head and grabbed Trunks' hand then they were gone.  
  
Goten was going back to ask Pan and Trunks if they wanted anything to eat, but when he got there he couldn't find them so, being himself, he ran back to the picninc and said when Gohan asked what they wanted, "They said they weren't hungry."  
  
Gohan, who was just a little suspicious as to why Goten came running back, went into the woods and started searching for them, afterall his daughter was only 15. She never had aged while dead, afterall how can you? But when Gohan got to that sparkling stream, he found noone there except a little bird sitting in the smooshed grass. Gohan screamed and ended up going into super saiyan 3.  
  
"Oh shit!" Videl yelled and ran into the woods to try and calm her husband.  
  
When Videl disappeared, everyone was shocked by how angry Gohan was even though she was able to take care of herself and Gohan didn't even know what happened when Trunks had died. Although everyone was sure of what had happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Gohan was never to find Pan and trunks because they always kept running from him, knowing what could happen, although Pan and Trunks did keep in contact with everyone, even Gohan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A new person was born. It was Goku's spirit, he was being reborn again into a new body. Chichi, Bulma, and Vegeta were also being reborn, just like Goku. The whole life cycle was happening again, but what would happen this time? Would Pan kill herself or would someone else? How should this one end?  
  
The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: That's the end. Sorry, I didn't know what else to say. Hope y'all enjoyed this story. If you want a sequel tell me or else this is the ending. Luv y'all!!! Please r and r!!! You can make my story look better and then I'll be happy and other peoples will read my story. 


End file.
